


Is This It?

by gerardtops



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtops/pseuds/gerardtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you not? Can we not? Could we just...not?"Frank interjects,"I don't. I. Gerard, I spent a year after that, waiting for you to come back, or even just call, but. You can't just come back and expect me to." His sentences are short and choppy and he doesn't finish that last part because there's really nothing to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, i'm sorry, this is awful, but it's my first public fiction

     "You'll never guess who's with me,"Mikey says as soon as Frank picks up the phone. Frank rolls his eyes; it's probably just Pete, because Mikey has a major crush on Pete, and of course he'd get excited for Pete being over. Frank tangles the phone cord in his fingers,"Who is it?"

"Guess!" 

"Pete?"Frank guesses.

Mikey scoffs,"For the last time, I do _not_   like Pete!"

"Oh, I'm sure you don't, because that's not what you said-"

"Oh, don't listen to me when I'm drunk!" There was an interjecting voice and Mikey puts his hand over the receiver to muffle the argument and then returns to the phone shortly after,"Sorry about that. Come over to my house, he's here. Trust me, you'll want to be here."

Frank lifts an eyebrow but nods,"I'll be there in five." Frank clicks off the phone"Ma, I'm going out!"

Linda yells back something unintelligible and Frank takes it as permission and he's out of the house, like that.

 

   Mikey answers the door, grinning,"You're here!"

"Indeed,"Frank nods, speaking slowly,"Mikey, what are you so excited about? Are you high?" 

"No, you dick. Follow me. He's in here." 

"Are you sure it isn't Pete, because you're rarely-" 

"Fuck you, no,"Mikey frowns for a second, but his grin pulls wider again. 

Frank smacks his spearmint gum and scrunches up his face, following Mikey into the basement. Frank is confused because they usually hang out in Mikey's room, not... 

Then, it hits him, and it leaves him breathless.

"Gerard."

He only sees Gerard's back, but it's enough to just know. He _should_ know; he'd familiarized himself with Gerard's anatomy a year and a half ago. 

The memory floods his mind like a wave.

 

_"We shouldn't be doing this,"Frank whispers, even though he is already fully okay on the idea of doing this._

_"I know,"Gerard breathes against Frank's cheek, wrapping his arms around Frank's body and kissing at his neck,"but do you want to?"_

_"I want to."Frank's eyes roll back into his head at the pleasure he is receiving. Frank wraps his arms around Gerard's warm body and he nearly melts from the sheer contact of his skin against Gerard's._

_"Oh,"Frank whimpers upon Gerard biting at his neck and applying_ _friction_ _against Frank's ample bulge,"oh, fuck."_

_"Shh,"Gerard hushes Frank, slowly, teasingly pulling off Frank's shirt,"how long have you got?"_

_"I'll stay all night, if you want me to,"Frank says, lying down on the cool sheets and looking up at Gerard._ _Gerard presses a quick kiss to Frank's cheek and nods,"I'd like that. I really would."_

_  
_Gerard turns around, a smile on his face before seeing Frank standing there, hands in his pockets, face pink and eyes wide,"Frank."

Frank zones in from the distant memory and blinks,"What is he doing here?"he turns to Mikey.

Gerard looks great- thinner (still chubby enough to have something to hold on to, Frank thinks), slightly less pale, black hair near shoulder length and messy, but in that styled sort of way. 

"His apartment complex is undergoing renovations, so he's with us for about a month,"Mikey informs routinely, sitting next to Gerard,"Come on, Frank, we're about to watch some horror movies. Oh, this is so great, just like old times."

Frank gives Mikey a half-hearted grin and sits on the floor next to the bed on which Mikey and Gerard are sitting. Frank absently thumbs the bedspread as the movie begins, remembering how it felt, cool against his bare, warm skin that night. He wonders if it has been washed since then. He decides it probably hasn't, since Gerard had been in New York during that time.

       When Frank was sixteen years old, two years ago, Gerard was eighteen, and going off to New York to pursue his artist ambitions. Frank and Gerard were friends- not as much as Mikey and Frank had been, but he was pretty high on the list. 

It had happened a few nights before Gerard left- Frank had since chalked it up to confusion, stress, and the glass of wine he'd had earlier that day. When Gerard left, Gerard left, and Frank accepted it as a one-night thing, even though he really, really didn't want to accept it as a one night thing. Even though Gerard had just had sex with him and then left without saying anything, Frank liked Gerard.  **Liked** him. He liked everything about Gerard, his warm heart and his broad mind and his spirit and his adorable-ness.

Still, as Gerard was in New York and probably wouldn't be coming back any time soon, Frank was forced to bury it all, but now here Gerard is, even more beautiful than before, and Frank doesn't know what to do.

       Frank doesn't watch the movie at all, even though it's one of his favorites. He's too busy thinking about... things. Of course, things means Gerard. By the time it's over, Mikey's got a queue of movies.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a piss,"Mikey announces,"Be right back."

And so Frank is left in the basement with Gerard. The last time Frank was in the basement was when they were having sex, so.

Gerard invites Frank to sit by him.

"No, thank you,"Frank declines.  _Ouch._

"Frank, I-"begins Gerard quietly.

"Can you not? Can we not? Could we just...not?"Frank interjects,"I don't. I. Gerard, I spent a year after that, waiting for you to come back, or even just call, but. You can't just come back and expect me to." His sentences are short and choppy and he doesn't finish that last part because there's really nothing to say.

Gerard sighs a little sigh,"Frank, I'm sorry, I was scared, I was stupid, it was a hard time for me, please forgive me,"he attempts after a moment of silence.

Frank stands up after a moment and looks at Gerard. Gerard looks upset- his eyes are, if Frank's not mistaken, teary, and his lip's quivering slightly. He doesn't make eye contact with Frank, like he's ashamed. 

Frank doesn't want Gerard to be sad, but he can't lie to him,"Gerard, I'm sorry, i really am, but I don't think I can forgive you right now."

Gerard takes a shaky breath,"I know, it's not my place to ask that from you."

"It isn't. I'll try, but I don't think I can just let it go. not yet."

"Okay,"Gerard nodded."This bed, was it?"

Frank nods,"This bed, man. This bed."

 

      "Hey, guys, I think I should go home, my ma's gonna have a fit as it is,"Frank announces after the third movie, getting to his feet and rubbing his eyes. Mikey nods and Gerard presses his lips together,"Okay." Frank wiggles his toes and walks out, secretly hoping to be stopped and kissed by Gerard as the angels cast a golden shining light from heaven and sing a beautiful harmony, but he isn't stopped, and it kind of upsets him, and he hands his head in shame all the way to the driveway. That is, until he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder. Frank spins on his heel to see Gerard.  _Kiss me kiss me kiss me._

"Um, Frank," comes Gerard's familiar voice, his hand sliding off of Frank's shoulder,"um, you want to try and forgive me?" _  
_

"Yeah,"Frank presses his lips together. Is this it? Is it the big 'I love you Frank and I never stopped thinking about you and I wrote you every day for a year?'

"Um, you want to meet up at Starbucks, say, tommorow at noon?"

Frank thinks for a little. Well, it's a start.

"Maybe."

 

        Frank's mother does have a temporary fit, but it's quick and routine because she has fits alot concerning Frank's responsibility.

"Hey, mom,"Frank decides,"I'm gonna go to bed early."

Frank doesn't really go to bed; he stays up staring at the ceiling and remembering that night.

 

 _Gerard kisses Frank square on the lips, soft and unprecedented at first, before Gerard licks Frank's lips and parts them to stick his tongue in Frank's mouth. Frank moans_ _under Gerard's kiss, his shaky hands reaching out and resting on the soft curve of Gerard's ass._ _Gerard shudders a little and Frank smiles. Gerard breaks the kiss to pull off his own shirt, then he starts kissing Frank's neck, biting and sucking a certain spot until he is sure he_ _will leave a mark._

_"Oh, oh,"Frank pushes Gerard away from his neck,"what if somebody sees?"  
_

_"Let them see,"Gerard shrugs simply, moving down to lick at Frank's chest and suck at his nipples._ _Frank gasps and thrashes slightly when Gerard tickles his navel with his tongue._

_"Oh, Gerard, oh, ah, oh,"he moans out as Gerard travels lower still, and unzips Frank's jeans and pulls them off._

_Gerard licks his lips, palming Frank through his boxers._ _Frank moans loudly, glad that Mr. and Mrs. Way aren't home tonight._ _His mouth falls open and he makes a noise embarrassingly close to a wheeze._ _Gerard slips down Frank's boxers and Frank moans at the exposure, the heat of Gerard's breath on his dick. Gerard rubs Frank's cock softly, and licks the head._ _Frank nearly screams, arching his back and tangling his fingers in Gerard's hair._

 _"Oh, yeah, yes, fuck, oh, Ger-ahhh,"he yells as Gerard takes Frank in his mouth all the way._ _Frank twitches and moans under Gerard._

_"Shh, Frankie, you okay?"Gerard pulls off, spit dripping down his chin as he pets Frank on his thigh._

_"B-better than okay,"Frank replies blissfully, grinning at the ceiling,"you can continue."_

_  
_Frank awakes the next day with, of course, morning wood. He rubs one off quickly while thinking about, regrettably, Gerard. Then, he remembers his Starbucks plans with Gerard in two hours.  A shower, two clothes changes, and maybe another jerk-off session later, it is eleven thirty and Frank is sitting in the living room, anxiously awaiting twelve. Frank's ma, Linda, walks in and sees him sitting in silence on the couch.

"Hey, Frankie,"she greets,"what's going on?"

"Gerard,"Frank states simply.

"Gerard?"her brow creases,"Gerard Way? What about Gerard Way?"

Frank hasn't really told her about it.

"Well, he's in town."

"Oh, well, that's great, you guys were friends, right?"

"Well, ma, the thing is,"Frank sighs. He can't believe he's about to tell his mom this,"He left two years ago, right?"

He knows Gerard left two years ago, he just needs a chance to calm down.

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Well, a few days before he left, we were in the basement together, and,"Frank squeezes his eyes shut,"one thing led to another, and we kind of had sex."

It was either that, or 'He took my virginity' and that would kind of antagonize Gerard.

"What?"

"Ma, I was sixteen and confused and he was just scared and nervous and he was confused too and it was neither of our faults because I gave him consent,"Frank argues before she gets angry with him, because he can feel it.

"I'm not angry at you,"she says simply,"I'm disappointed in you because you know that I don't agree with underage...fornication, but I am by no means angry with you, Frankie."

Frank nods, looking down.

"How did this situation make you feel?"she asks.

"You mean...during it?"Frank's eyes widen.

"No! I don't want to know, don't want to know! I mean afterwards."

"Well,"Frank sighs,"when he left, I felt kind of betrayed, maybe a little used. I didn't get over him, but he was gone, so I had to hide it. And he came back today and we talked a little and I don't know what to do."

"What did you guys say exactly?"

Frank gives her the gist, leaving out the part about the bed.

"Well, Frankie, I'm not you, and I can't make this decision for you. But I think you need to try and work this out, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try,"Frank nods, looking over at the clock.

**11:45 am.**

"I've got to go, I'll be back...sometime today, I assume,"Frank says, standing up and licking his lips. 

"Okay, have fun,"Linda waves at Frank.

 

          Frank arrives at the local Starbucks five minutes before noon, sitting at a two-person booth near the window. He gets a coffee, and it confused the annoyed teenage barista because they usually serve teenagers, like, lattes and cappuccinos. Gerard slides into the booth across from him at what his watch tells him is exactly noon.

"Hi,"Frank greets, not looking up from his coffee.

"Hello,"Gerard says gently,"how was your evening?"

"It was good,"Frank shrugs.

He was supposed to be nice to Gerard but now he's lost.

"Are you okay?"inquires Gerard, tapping on the table with one finger and trying to give Frank a friendly smile. Gerard has a really great smile.

"I'm fine, sorry, just somewhere else today. So, whose life should we talk about first?"Frank smiles politely at Gerard.

"Yours. I want to know all about how my Frankie has been doing." Frankie. The last time Gerard had called him Frankie was that night.

"Um, I've been doing,"Frank shrugs,"pretty well. I've got good grades and I'm doing well with guitar."

"Yeah, but how have you been feeling?"

Frank laughs to himself- only Gerard would dig deeper like that.

"I've been content, I suppose. It took me a while to get over...yeah, but I'm fine,"Frank dares not make eye contact with Gerard right now.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way,"Gerard apologized quietly and Frank wants to explode. 

_Sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn't make up for a year's worth of torture, a year's worth of wondering what I did wrong, Gerard!_

Frank just clears his throat and sighs,"Yeah, well. How have you been?"

"I've been well,"Gerard waves it away. Leave it to Gerard to be grammatically correct.

"Yeah, but how have you been, _really_?" asks Frank, sipping his coffee and hiding a smug smile.

"Really. Really,"Gerard rolls his eyes and smiles,"I've been not so well. I've been a starving artist, basically. Well, I'm not starving. I'm actually doing pretty well, considering the circumstances. But...about the thing that happened."

They haven't said 'about us having great sex' so far.

"About the thing that happened,"Frank repeats, nodding. They were going to have to talk about it directly some time."What about it?"

"Can we just talk about it? I feel like we should talk about it. Could you maybe refresh my memory of that day?"Gerard asks, sitting criss cross applesauce and hunching over the table for story time.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you the story,"Frank finally decides. Couldn't hurt.

"It was a day in May about one and a half years ago, in the small town of Belleville, New Jersey. A young Frank Iero was on his way to his friend Mikey Way's house, around noon. Mikey wasn't there. Mikey's older brother Gerard, however, was. Frank was friends with Gerard, too."

Gerard flinched a little when Frank said **was** friends rather than use the present tense verse.

"Gerard Way had a few celebratory bottles of Chardonnay and he was willing to share a good glass of it with Frank, and he did, and Frank spit it out because wine tastes like gasoline. Gerard laughed and they laughed together and watched a movie or two until they found themselves at evening, having drunken two bottles of Chardonnay within six hours, _alone_."

Gerard presses his lips together tightly, either like he doesn't remember at all, or he remembers too much. Frank decides it's probably the latter- Gerard's sharp as a tack.

"And commenced a few awkward giggles, and then Gerard kissed Frank, and then they made out against a wall and then on the bed and ripped eachothers' clothes off and made sweet, _sweet_ love, and then Gerard left and the end."

Gerard sighs at the last part and says,"Oh, God." He buries his face in his hands.

"Shh, shh,"comforts Frank,"I got over it. I got over you." Which isn't entirely true, but he wants Gerard not to worry.

Gerard looks up at Frank,"Sorry, I'm sorry, I was, oh my God, do you forgive me yet? Please, please forgive me."

Frank just says,"I _will_ forgive you, Gerard, I promise. I just,"oh, here it comes, thinks Frank,"I just...you left me alone for a year and a half, Gerard, wondering what I did wrong, what was wrong with me, why I couldn't make you stay or atleast care."

And there they were, teary-eyed dorks in Starbucks.

"That's fine, Frankie, take all the time you need,"Gerard nearly whimpers,"I don't deserve to be forgiven at all."

"Everybody deserves to be forgiven, Gerard."

Gerard bites his lip.

"And, you know,"Frank begins, then he fades off because what he's about to say will not help their situation at all.

_You know, Gerard, I didn't mind the sex. In fact, the sex was great._

But Frank doesn't say that. Frank just smiles reassuringly.

"Hey, um, tonight, my parents are working, and Mikey's at a party, would you want to hang out, just you and me?"offers Gerard nervously. 

Frank thinks about this and takes his last sip of coffee,"No, I- sorry, but I can't trust either of us to be alone with eachother right now."

"I understand,"Gerard nods.

 

      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you feel like this?"
> 
> "Because I love him."
> 
> Ooh. 
> 
> Cosmic moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, it's really short and there wasn't much editing involved in this chapter but the next one will be better I promise

     By the time it's two in the morning, Frank's alone in the house, consuming his body weight in chips and Mountain Dew and watching stand-up comedy and feeling sorry for himself because that's what Frank likes to do when he's miserable.

He keeps glancing at the phone and hoping it will ring, but it keeps not ringing and it's really getting him down.

"I should call,"Frank thinks out loud.

"No, damn it!"he scolds himself, shoving another Dorito into his mouth and biting his lip to keep from letting out a self-pitying sob.

It's only then, of course, that the phone rings, shrill and loud and clear.

Frank nearly drops his giant bowl of Doritos. He runs like hell to the phone.

 Another ring.

Frank takes a deep breath before picking it up.

"Hi,"Frank nearly squeaks out.

A few breaths later, the person on the other line speaks up,"What did you do?"

It's Mikey. "What?"Frank asks. "You did something to Gerard. What did you do to Gerard?" Mikey doesn't sound angry; he's got this patient, frustrating tone that Frank hates.

"What did _I_ do to _Gerard_? What are you talking about?"Frank's brow creases, and he licks his lips clear of Dorito dust.

"He's drinking really old wine and wallowing in self-pity and I'm pretty sure your name is somewhere in those sobs,"Mikey says, like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"And you just assume I did something?"Frank snaps.  

"Jesus, Frank,"Mikey says, finally breaking his steady tone for a frustrated sigh,"I know something's going on, okay? I could fucking cut the tension between you two. And, tell me this, if something didn't happen, why the hell are you awake at two thirty?"

"I can stay awake at two thirty if I want to!"Frank huffs, even though he usually crashes at midnight.

"Frank,"Mikey says simply, in that disappointed don't-lie-to-me tone that Frank's math teacher uses a lot on him.

"Mikey,"Frank breathes out. "Something...did happen, okay? But it's too late to fix it."

"Too late to fix it? _Too late to fix it?_ This is coming from the guy who once turned in his Algebra homework a week late,"Mikey points out. 

Frank gives a small, invoulentary laugh and rubs him temple,"Mikey, I. Could we just forget about this? He's moved on. I've moved on. It isn't-" 

"No, you haven't. He hasn't either. You're both miserable fucks and I don't know why and I don't want to know why because I have an idea of why. Frank, whatever is going on, it isn't over, and either you bring it to an end or you fix it and you guys try again. Gerard, bless his heart, is too much of a wimp to fix anything, so it's up to you."

Frank doesn't feel like saying anything else, eyelids drooping as he longingly glances over at his bed,"Night, Mikes."

"Night, motherfucker. Oh, and Frank?"    

"Yeah?"  

"Do something soon- I need a good night's sleep without him whining on his bed."

Mikey clicks off the phone and Frank nearly drops his, stumbling to the bed. Frank eats five and a half Doritos, and then watches FRIENDS until he finally drifts off at around three in the morning.

_Frank's naked. He's naked and he's probably covered in red blotches and he's sweat slick and he's breathing heavy but he feels better than he's ever felt._

_Gerard's naked too, and he's sweaty too, and his skin is hot to the touch but he does it right because he's Gerard and Gerard does everything right._

_Gerard's hugging Frank from behind, embracing him tightly and burying his face in Frank's sweaty hair. The contact of hot skin on hot skin is enough to make Frank shake slightly, in bliss and in nervousness._

_"Are you okay?"comes Gerard's voice in a whisper._

_Frank closes his eyes and nods. He's far better than okay. He grins and holds one of Gerard's hands,"Yeah. Yes. Are you okay?"_

_"I think so,"Gerard replies, laughing._

_"Wow...that was...wow. Could we do that again? Not now, though. I'm a little tired. I'm a lot tired, actually. Are you tired, too? You must be, all that hip movement...should I shut up? Is this supposed to be a quiet thing?" Frank knows deep down he's babbling, but he's so buzzed he doesn't care, buzzed on lust and desire and maybe a bit of love._

_Gerard smiles,"Shh,"he hushes Frank quietly, politely,"shh."_

_But Gerard talks anyway,"Do you regret it at all?"_

_"No, I don't,"the words come easily and confident,"not at all, Gee. It was amazing. Thank you."_

_"Don't thank me,"Gerard shrugs._

_"Gerard."_

_"Hm."  
_

_"You're going to New York in a few days,"Frank reminds Gerard._

_Gerard physically winces behind him,"I...I know."_

_"You're leaving me? What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know,"Gerard says truthfully,"could we please not worry about that right now? I...I...can we just lie here and forget about everything axcept for eachother? Please, just this one night, I want you."_

_The last three words made Frank smile softly, tingling deep in his chest,"Yeah, Gee. Yeah, we can do that."_

            Frank wakes up to the sound of pancakes sizzling in the kitchen- his mom's home, which means it's past noon, and she is letting him stay in from school. There are only a few days until winter break, and then he's free for two weeks.

Frank stares at his phone for a long time until he picks it up. It reports two missed calls, both from Mikey at various times in the early morning. Maybe something happened. Frank calls to make sure.

Mikey answers in a tired voice,"Fraaaaaank,"he yawns,"why are you calling at this ungodly hour?"

"It's,"Frank looks at the clock,"a quarter past noon."

Mikey makes a noise,"Why are you calling?"

"You called me at, like, four in the morning last night. What was that about?" Frank inquires. 

"Oh, that. I was just reporting that Gerard's drawing you- he probably has a sketchbook full of Frank. The Frankbook. I don't know man, you're driving him crazy. He, at one point, asked me everything about you that's happened since he left."

"What did you tell him?"

"The stuff you'd want me to,"Mikey scoffs,"later, okay? I'm going back to sleep."

"Night- day, actually. Good day, Mikey."

"Good motherfucking day, Frank,"Mikey breathes out, before putting the phone down.

 

Frank walks into the kitchen.

Frank eats six pancakes, and three of them are deformed Mickey Mouses. (Mickey Mice?)

His mother asks about his day yesterday and he tells her the stuff she wants to hear and she asked about the Gerard Situation and Frank shrugged it off and mumbled something about working on it.

 

An entire week passes.

Frank hangs out with Mikey.

Hell, Frank even hangs out with Gerard. 

Nobody says anything to eachother's faces, nothing is attemted. 

Mikey's late-night phone calls with Gerard aren't working.

Mikey's gone from passive agressive to comforting and supporting. He's just desperate, because they all can't keep hanging out, on edge and tense and wary. They need to be comfortable with eachother again.

Frank agrees.

The eighth phone call is the one that finally works.

"Frank,"Mikey breathes into the phone for the eighth time, preparing to give him the eighth lecture about the same thing like he's been doing for the past eight days.

"Mikey."

"Frank, you can't keep doing this, man. Do you have any idea what you're doing to Gerard?"

This is where Frank finally breaks,"What _I'm_ doing to Gerard? Mikey, what about what he did to me?"

Mikey's voice remains smooth, but Frank can tell he's pleased with the emotion he's getting out of Frank. He's getting somewhere here,"Frank, I think it's time you tell me about what happened that night."

 

"You guys fucked? You fucked my brother?" Mikey asks incredilously, sounding grossed-out.

"No, we didn't fuck! _We made love,"_ Frank states in a matter-of-fact voice,"and to be correct, he _made love_ to me."

"Euggghughgyeegghgehgh,"is close to the sound of what Mikey voices next," yeah, I didn't need to know."

"Come on."

"Okay, ew. What happened after you guys ' _made love'?"_ Frank can picture Mikey doing the finger quotations.

"He left, and he never called, or visited, or did anything."

"Ah, I see,"Mikey says,"how did you feel? What kind of emotional impact was that on you?"

"It was awful..."Frank sighs,"I was confused, and scared, and angry at him, and angry at myself for not getting him to stay, and upset at the world and I was depressed because it made me feel like I wasn't worth it." He doesn't really mean to mention that last part, but it spills out.

"Why did you feel like this?"

"Because I love him."

Ooh. 

Cosmic moment.

"If you love him so damn much, why didn't you call _him_? Why didn't you ask _him_ to stay?" Mikey demands, his voice getting progressively louder.

Frank opens his mouth and closes it, figuring that maybe Mikey's a little bit right.

"Yeah, Frank. You're not the only one who suffered, okay? Do you know how many times he's called me, upset, and I didn't know why? You guys are tearing eachother apart, Frank,"Mikey says.

"I'm sorry,"Frank apologizes.

"Well, fuck, Frank, don't apologize to me! Apologize to him! And he needs to apologize to you! I'm five thousand percent done with the both of you and you guys are going to make up, even if I have to physically shove your mouths together."

"I want to, but, how?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Frank?"

"C'mon Mikey, give me a break, I'm not good at this."

Mikey sighs and rubs his glasses in exasperation,"Okay, Frank. Don't you worry. Mama Mikey has a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think there's any point in being miserable, because I lo- I really like you, okay? And if you feel the same way, then I'd like to try this again."

 Mikey calls the plan 'Operation Get Frank and Gerard Together So They Can Stop Being Miserable Fucks', or 'Operation GFGTSTCSBMF'. 

Frank just calls it 'Operation Get Gerard'.

It involves very skilled planning, a few people, Frank's allowance, which he had saved for a rainy day.

Today isn't actually rainy, but it's cloudy and probably will rain later, according to the weather channel.

Operation Get Gerard begins with Frank's mother.

"Ma, I need a big favor,"Frank announces at breakfast.

"Which would be?" Linda doesn't look up from the newspaper.

"Well, I kinda need you to get out of the house tonight, and most likely tomorrow, too,"Frank says quickly, avoiding eye contact because he knows he's literally about to suggest that his mother leave the house so he can have sex with Gerard if it ends up that way.

Linda sets down the newspaper,"Why is that?"

"Ma, I love Gerard,"Frank begins.

He's admitted it to himself already, and now the words don't taste weird in his mouth, they sound natural. They feel warm and comfortable and he wants to be able to say those words for the rest of his life, maybe.

Linda nods, and Frank can tell she's a bit surprised, but she smiles and says,"I suspected you do."

"And...I think he might love me too. But I haven't fixed anything between us yet. And I'm going to do that today. Tonight, actually, and I'm going to need for there to be an empty house for me to do that."

Frank's mother furrows her brows and sighs, rubbing her forehead.

"Please?"Frank begs.

"Do you promise not to have sex in this house?"

"Well, I can't promise anything, what-"

"Frank."

"Promise,"he grumbles.

"Okay, Frank, I trust you. I'll be out from seven at night to noon tomorrow, I _have_ been needing  girl's night out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, no sex, I promise."

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome. And Frank?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Be a gentleman on this date of yours."

"Nothing less,"grins Frank.

 

   The second part of the plan is calling up Mr. Vizzini, the owner of the local pizza place. Mr. Vizzini's first name is Greg (he is only half Italian), but for some reason, the place is called Giuseppe's. Giuseppe's actually has some really fantastic pizza, though, so Frank doesn't question it.

Greg is short and fat and loud and lord, he has a mouth on him, but he's great, really.

"Hey, Greg!"Frank greets him as soon as Greg picks up the phone, voices and commotion in the background. 

"Frank!" fifty three year old Greg exclaims."Haven't talked to you in ages, Frank. How've you been? How's Linda?"

"We're fine, everything's fine,"Frank dismisses it,"I have a proposal for you."

"Frank, I hate to break it to you, but I'm married and I'm straight and the age difference alone is-"

"No!"Frank laughs, not sure if Greg's serious or not."Not that kind of proposal, Greg! A business proposal."

"A business proposal? I'm listening,"prompts Greg.

"So, Gerard-"

"Gerard? Gerard Way? Gerard used-to-work-here Way? Artist Gerard?"

"That's the one."

"He's a good kid. How's New York working out for him?"

"He's doing great, actually,"Frank informs politely. Greg gets distracted easily."He's in town, actually. Anyway, I'm taking him out on a date tonight, and-"

"A date? You two? Yes! Luigi owes me fifty dollars!" and then a muffled yell of,"Luigi! You owe me fifty bucks!"

"What."

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Well, it's our first date, and I want it to be real special. And I'm thinking of having it here, for old times' sake."

"Keep talking, keep talking."

 

    The third and final part of phase one is the one Frank's most anxious about. Mikey's told Frank enough that he's pretty sure Gerard will accept.

Still.

Frank's standing on Gerard's porch with a big bouquet of, like, daffodils and roses stuff. It's just past noon, and Gerard should be waking up just about now.

Frank counts to three silently, then he rings the doorbell.

It takes a while, but Gerard answers the door, hair messy, wearing a bathrobe, and Frank's pretty sure Gerard's naked under his bathrobe. Gerard rubs his eyes before looking at Frank, up and down, up and down, before smiling lazily.

"Hi, Frank,"Gerard says quietly.

Frank licks his lips and holds out the bouquet.

Gerard accepts it, and their hands brush slightly. 

Frank feels tingly, and he's silent for a really long time, just looking at Gerard, at the small bags under his eyes and the smeared eyeliner that make Gerard's eyes look big and dark and the unkempt hair that frames his perfect face so well and the hesitant, tiny smile on Gerard's perfect lips.

Gerard raises an eyebrow but remains patient.

Frank realizes he's supposed to say something.

"Hi."

"Hi,"Gerard repeats.

"I, um. Gerard. We. I. This. I'm miserable like this, okay? I think that you're miserable, too."

Gerard blinks and loosens his grip on the bouquet,"Yeah. I am."

"I don't think there's any point in being miserable, because I lo- I _really_ like you, okay? And if you feel the same way, then I'd like to try this again."

Gerard bites his bottom lip and it isn't until a single tear rolls down his cheek that Frank realizes that Gerard's crying.

"Are...are you okay?"

"Yeah,"Gerard gives a short laugh, wiping the tear with his free hand,"yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry, I just. This."

"It's fine, it's fine,"Frank thinks about hugging Gerard, but doesn't,"are you free tonight?"

" No, Frank, I've got a lot of chick flicks to watch and a lot of coffee to drink,"Gerard says sarcastically, wiping another tear and smiling.

"Oh, so you won't go on a date with me, then?" asks Frank, playing along.

"No, I, yes, I will! Yes, yes, yes, anything, I will go on a date with you, yes!"exclaims Gerard excitedly.

Frank sighs a sigh of relief,"Phew, that could have been bad."

"Ha. You knew I would say yes,"Gerard grins.

"I hoped so,"Frank says.

 "What kind of date is this?"

"It's a surprise. You'll like it. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Okay!"Gerard squeals.

"Hey, Gerard, can you turn your head to the left a little?"

"Um, yeah. Yes."

Gerard does so.

Frank smiles because he's brilliant and he leans over suddenly and kisses Gerard on the cheek, soft and chaste and quick against the soft skin and Gerard giggles and squirms.

Frank pulls away and smiles at Gerard.

Gerard smiles back.

"I should go,"Frank announces,"I'll see you at seven."

"See you then,"Gerard beams.

Frank walks away and Gerard watches him until he turns the curb and then Gerard goes inside and jumps around and dances and squeals excitedly like a thirteen year old girl.

And Frank does the same thing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I...Frank,"Gerard gives up on yelling,"I don't know how this would work. I don't know if this is going to work. I'm scared that I'm going to fuck up."
> 
> "Do you love me?"
> 
> "Frank-"
> 
> "Do you love me?"
> 
> "Frank."
> 
> "Yes or no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt supposed to be as sappy as it turned out

     Frank checks himself in the bathroom mirror for what must be the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes.

He looks the same as he did last time he looked- t-shirt, jeans, black hair gelled, lip ring in, nose ring in, eyeliner, and maybe some of his ma's cherry lipgloss.

Just to see. 

Just maybe.

And it looks really good on him.

Doesn't taste half-bad, either.

Frank fiddles with his hair and pulls on his shirt to get the creases perfect and fixes his eyeliner a few times before deciding it's as good as he's going to get and returning to his bedroom.

 _6:48 pm_ , reports the clock.

Frank's nervous. His stomach's doing a twisty thingy and he feels like he's going to throw up and his hands are sweaty. He's never been this way for a date, but this isn't just any date.

Frank's been with tons of people, been on tons of dates, and, yes, even has had sex with tons of people. (He's only ever  _made love_ to Gerard, though, he likes to think.)

None of those people have been like Gerard.

None of those dates have been as important as this one is.

Not one sexual encounter has been better that his with Gerard.

In all of his eighteen years, Frank's never met, let alone dated, anybody whose made him more giddy than Gerard makes him.

More nervous.

More excited.

Happier.

And that's why Frank knows that something potentially special is about to happen. Life-changing, even. 

 

       It's exactly seven when Gerard Way steps into view, under the flickery orange streetlight. Frank climbs out to greet Gerard like the gentleman he so very much is.

When Frank sees Gerard, all of Gerard, fully and clearly, he realizes a few things:

A) Gerard should really wear waistcoats more often, holy damn.

B) Gerard really is the most beautiful person, inside and out, Frank's ever had the pleasure of knowing.

C) It is entirely possible to become speechless.

Gerard's just timidly standing there, beautiful as always, shining pale in the moonlight, jet black hair messy and framing his perfect face perfectly, wearing a three piece suit with a vest,  _hello._

And Frank genuinely doesn't know what to say.

Gerard speaks up first, probably unaware that Frank's having an inner conniption,"Hi, Frank."

Frank lets out a breath.

"Frank?"Gerard steps closer, a little concerned-sounding.

"I...um, sorry, I'm fine, just."

"Yeah."

And then Gerard makes his way even closer to Frank, until they're hugging, really tightly, Frank's head kind of on Gerard's chest because Gerard's four inches taller than him.

It's really great of a hug until Frank starts not being able to breathe, at which point Gerard lets him go and giggles out," 'm sorry, babe."

Gerard tenses up a little after letting that last part slip out, but Frank smiles and says,"No, it's fine,"and he means it about both the things.

He wouldn't mind death by Gerard's  love suffocation, and he sure doesn't mind being called babe.

 

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"Gerard asks, licking his lips,"You could be, like, taking me to an abandoned warehouse to murder me, or something."

Frank rolls his eyes,"No, I'm not telling you. And, it probably isn't an abandoned warehouse."

"Probably isn't?"Gerard laughs.

Frank likes the way Gerard's laughter sounds- free, open.

Happy, in a single moment of care-free enthusiasm. 

Frank likes Gerard to be happy.

"Probably isn't,"Frank grins,"but I could be wrong."

"Oh, shut up,"Gerard giggles,"I'd follow you into an abandoned warehouse anyway."

"I'd follow you anywhere,"Frank whispers, and it's not supposed to come out as intimate as it sounds.

Gerard licks his lips and finds Frank's hand in between them and Frank grabs Gerard's hand and gently squeezes it until he feels Gerard squeeze back on it, and then he traces his fingers around on Gerard's palm and his hand and up his arm and the back down until all that's left is Frank's hand kind of touching Gerard's thumb. Frank has to keep an eye on the road, but if he could, he would lean over and kiss Gerard. But he has to not crash another car, so Frank just keeps his hand on Gerard's hand for a long time.

 

"Giuseppe's?"Gerard giggles when they pull in,"Man, I haven't been in this place in forever. Does Greg still work here? I bet so. Remember, I was a pizza guy for, what, two years?"Gerard continues to ramble but Frank just smiles to himself and leads Gerard inside and Gerard stops mid-sentence and looks around.

The place really does look great- cleaned up, empty. There are white silk tablecloths and vanilla candles on every table and it doesn't even vaguely resemble the place Frank once knew.

"Wow. Look at this place. It's so clean...and...clean."

Frank grins secretively,"...yeah, it is."

"What did you do?"Gerard catches on.

"What did _I_ do?"Frank asks innocently,"Not a thing. I made a few calls, pulled a few strings, but-"

"Oh, hush,"Gerard smiles and takes Frank's hand."Thank you."

"No problem, I just-"

"Oh, shut up, and let me thank you,"Gerard says.

"Sorry."

Gerard rolls his eyes,"Thanks...why did you...?"

"Because you deserve it, Gerard, I. Gerard, just. Allow yourself to feel special, just once, for me. Allow yourself to feel like you deserve something, like you truly deserve something,"Frank whispers.

Gerard smiles up at him and nods.

 

"Why did it happen, though?"Frank asks, halfway through his first piece of pizza (vegetarian, of course) and on his second beer.

Gerard's breath hitches a little,"What?"

"You know. _Why_ did it happen? What was going through your mind? Did you plan it?"Frank asks, the beer allowing the words to slip from his mouth with ease. He vaguely remembers the first time he asked that question, just after it had happened, as he lay in bed with Gerard. Gerard had said that he didn't know why.

"No! God, no. I never planned it. I never wanted it to happen that way, at that moment,"Gerard bites his lips and looks down.

"But you wanted it to happen in some other way?"

"I, um."

"It's okay if you did,"Frank says,"I did too."

"I did,"Gerard breathes out,"I...I'd liked you for a while-"

"How long of a while?"

"Four years."

"Jesus Christ."

"And, you know, I'd always thought about it...not necessarily the situation that occured, but I thought about us...together. Dating, maybe. I was going to ask you to my junior prom, but you were with someone else...I wanted to be with you, but not so quickly. Things just kind of...got out of hand that night, and."

"Yeah. I remember,"Frank laughs.

"And remember when we were lying in bed together, afterwards?"

"Almost too well,"Frank says. 

"That was the best night of my life, regardless of the circumstances. I know it's really selfish, but I got what I wanted."

"What did you want? To get laid?"Frank snickers a little.

"No. I wanted you,"Gerard's answer is confident, if not indignant. It makes Frank flinch a little bit, how clear and open everything is. Gerard has come out and said it.

"Frank, what happened that night wasn't just some sex, okay? That was something. At least, it was for me. I don't...what was it for you?"

He remembers it clearly- that night. The hot air, burnt cheeks, sweasty hair, eyes screwed shut, skin flushed against Gerard's, the uneven breathing patterns that filled the silence. He'd felt like he'd just run a marathon, but he was too high on pleasure to feel sore. He was damn tired, though.

Frank closes his eyes and loses himself in the memory before remembering where he is and opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't be talking about this,"Gerard apologizes, waving the subject away.

"Yeah, good plan. So, what have you been up to recently?"

Gerard tells him about New York, about the art exhibits and his crappy apartment wedged among the busy streets. Gerard tells him about his neighbors; an old lady whose obese cat wanders the building, heavy smokers who have all kinds of kinky sex, and a twenty something girl above him who likes to drink green tea and play acoustic guitar and recite poetry all day long.

Gerard tells Frank tales of the streets, of the people who live there, about the encounters Gerard's ecountered. Gerard finally finishes and asks Frank the same question.

"Me? I...same stuff. I go to school, make decent grades. I still play guitar. Sometimes, I get gigs. You know me."

"Yeah, but how have you been, really? Sad? Happy? Indifferent?"

"Well, you didn't tell me that about yourself."Frank lifts an eyebrow.

"Don't have to,"Gerard sort of quirks his lips into a smile,"you read me like a book."

Frank doesn't have an argument for this one, so he shrugs,"I've been...alive, I suppose."

"Well, I should hope so,"Gerard smiles a little, but Frank knows that Gerard understands.

 

        "I had a good time,"Gerard says when they get back in the car,"we should do it again."

"Part two,"Frank says simply.

"Part...two?"

"This date has a part two. If you choose to accept it."

"What is part two?"

"We have my empty house for tonight and part of tomorrow."

Gerard draws in a sharp breath,"To do...what?"

"To do...whatever you want us to do,"Frank smiles, leaning in close to Gerard.

"I,"Gerard licks his lips,"I accept, yeah."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, really."

"Really?"

"Really really."

 

The house, thankfully, is empty when Frank opens the door. It's dark and it's cold and it's empty, and there are no embarassing notes on the refridgerator reminding Frank not to have sex or anything. Frank closes the door behind them and locks it with a loud click.

Frank flips on the light switch.

The air is thick with tension.

Frank feels Gerard's nervous breath on his neck.

Frank finds Gerard's hand and holds it.

"Shh,"Frank hushes Gerard,"you don't have to be here if you don't want to be here."

"I want to."

"You don't sound sure."

"Shi-, I'm okay, I'm just nervous."

Frank turns to face Gerard and abruptly kisses him on the soft skin of his cheekbone, leaving a faint cherry lipgloss imprint on his cheek.

Frank presses their foreheads together like in the movies,"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. I promise."

"I believe you,"Gerard's worries disappear into a relaxed smile, the rush of the closeness sending a chill down his spine,"I do."

"Right, then,"Frank grins."What do we do first?"

"Um. We, um. Well, there's this one thing we haven't done in a while."

 

         Naturally, Gerard means raiding the pantry and watching movies together, just the two of them.

"Is this a slumber party?"Frank inquires, retrieving the black nail polish and biting his lip.

Gerard giggles,"Yeah, kinda. Do you want it to be a slumber party?"

"I want ...whatever you want,"Frank whispers.

Oops.

Accidentally intense moment.

Gerard presses his lips together for a long time before he averts his eyes,"C'mon, the movie's starting."

They watch Pretty Woman first. Frank tells Gerard that it's his ma's DVD, but it's totally Frank's.

During the kissing parts, Frank gets kind of antsy and keeps looking at Gerard's lips.

"Quit looking at my lips,"Gerard finally says blatantly.

Frank blushes,"I'm not-"

"You are."

"I am."

"Frank,"Gerard sighs a resigned kind of sigh.

"Gerard,"Frank says back, louder,"stop it. Stop treating me like I'm broken, stop treating this like you're going to ruin everything. Jesus, Gerard. I like you. I might even love you. And that's okay."

"Frankie, don't say that- don't tell me you love me, I- what happens when I go back to New York? Am I supposed to believe you'll wait for me? I'm holding you back. Don't do this to yourself,"Gerard's tiny voice ripples and wavers a little.

"Gerard,"Frank inches closer to him,"I don't know. I don't, really. But we'll figure something out. We have to. You can't just come back into my life and make me fall in love with you again and then leave because you were afraid to try."

"You're not- you aren't in love with me, Frank. You think you are, but."

"Do you love me?"

"That's not the point, what I want doesn't matter,"Gerard tries to wave the question away.

"What you want does matter, Gerard!"Frank nearly yells,"What do you want? Help me out here!"

"I...!"Gerard yells,"I want you, Frank. I want you to myself, forever, but these things just don't happen!"

"Who says they don't?"

"I...Frank,"Gerard gives up on yelling,"I don't know how this would work. I don't know if this is going to work. I'm scared that I'm going to fuck up."

"Do you love me?"

"Frank-"

"Do you love me?"

"Frank."

"Yes or no."

"Yes! I think! Yes."

"Look, Gerard,"at this point, Frank's close to Gerard, his hands cupping Gerard's jawline,"I can't promise you that this is going to work. I can't promise that we'll last five minutes. But it's worth it." 

"How do you know?"

"I just...I know. I know the way I feel about you, and I hope you feel the same. And I can really feel it- this is something."

"This is sappy."

"Very much,"giggles Frank,"indeed."

"Please kiss me,"Gerard pleads quietly.

Frank smirks,"Hm."

He kisses Gerard on his cheek, soft and chaste, and he can feel Gerard's impatience growing.

"Frank!"Gerard whines.

"Oh, hush,"Frank smiles."Patience."

Gerard rolls his eyes at the seductive undertones in Frank's voice,"Patience for what, you dick?"

Frank looks over at the clock. Gerard follows his gaze.

_11:57 pm._

_  
_"But it's not New Years, you dummy."

Frank giggles at Gerard's use of dummy,"Nice one. But it's  _almost_ Christmas Eve."

"Okay, I'm waiting."

Frank strokes Gerard's face a little, running his fingers on Gerard's soft cheeks and keeping his eyes on the clock.

"Just a bit longer..."

"Nope, I'm not waiting any longer,"Gerard smiles a little and he leans over and Gerard kisses Frank and it's really great.

Frank giggles and moves his hands lower, to Gerard's shoulders and then to his hips and lower still, his fingertips dancing over the soft curve of Gerard's ass.

Gerard squirms a little bit and quickly moves Frank's hands off of his ass and back to his hips.

"Sorry about that,"Frank whispers, pressing their foreheads together like they do in the movies.

Gerard smiles reassuringly," 's fine. Just. Y'know."

"I know,"Frank confirms warmly, moving his hands to Gerard's hair and stroking it,"we don't have to. You know."

"I know. We shouldn't. We really, _really_ shouldn't,"Gerard agrees.

"I want to,"Frank giggles,"but no."

"Me too. I want to. But no."

"We can still make out?"Frank tries.

"Indeed we can."

"Can I touch your butt? Just a little?"

Gerard throws his head back in a single, light burst of laughter.

"...it's so soft. You have an excellent butt, really. Can I?"

Gerard giggles,"I guess you can."

"Alright, I'm just gonna-"Frank puts his hands on Gerard's ass,"how's that feel?"

Gerard just giggles again,"It feels nice."

"Soothing?"

"Alleviating."

"Consoling?"

"Tranquilizing."

Frank smiles and he moves his hands around awkwardly, before squeezing Gerard's ass,"How was that?"

"It actually kind of tickles."

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Go for it."

"Can I kiss you?"

Gerard nods,"Please, God, please do."

And so Frank does, leaning into it and pinching Gerard's butt and licking at his lips.

Gerard sucks a little on Frank's lip ring and it kinda hurts but Frank doesn't say anything because the slight discomfort is drowned in a sea of pleasure.

  

           The kiss ends before Frank wants it to end, but it's okay because when it ends, Frank gets his Titanic tape and they lie down on the bed, Frank's head in Gerard's lap as Gerard absentmindedly pets Frank's hair, and they're holding hands too, and Frank's never felt happier in his entire life, an electricity surging through him that he never knew existed.

Frank falls asleep around the steamy car sex part of the movie, and he's pretty sure Gerard's asleep too.

This is how he wants to fall asleep every night- not necessarily with his head on Gerard's crotch, though it would be nice occasionally. Frank wants to fall asleep with Gerard every night, next to him, touching him, feeling his soft skin and his steady breathing and his essence- Frank wants every night to be filled with lots of Gerard-ness. 

 

             The next morning seems like an eternity away, and when Frank opens his eyes, he's in Gerard's arms, curled into a ball, drooling on Gerard's chest.

Sunlight pours through the window, illuminating the room and making Frank's white bedspread shine like heaven.

Frank fully opens his eyes and stretches out, scooting up to Gerard's beautiful face, hair dark and messy, eyeliner smeared. He's making these adorable little noises, not exactly snoring. 

"Gerard,"Frank whispers.

No answer.

"Geraaaard,"he tries agin, louder.

He rolls over, on top of Gerard, and he kisses Gerard on his cheekbone. 

Gerard moves his head a little bit and makes a 'hmph' sound.

"Gerard, wake up, baby,"Frank mutters lazily.

Gerard slowly blinks awake and smiles at Frank,"'m awake."

"We need to get up."

"But you're on top of me,"Gerard giggles.

"Yeah, fair enough."

"Get off,"Gerard laughs, squirming.

"No,"Frank says simply,"what's the toll?"

"The toll, hm,"Gerard grins,"c'mere."

Gerard puts his hands on the back of Frank's neck and draws him closer until they're sharing a small, chaste kiss. It's tiny and barely lasts three seconds, but it sends tingles down Frank's spine.

"Mmmm,"Frank hums when he pulls away,"okay, I'll get off."

Frank rolls over, and then he rolls back on top of Gerard.

Gerard rolls his eyes,"What now?"

"Could you pay some more toll?"Frank smiles.

"Yes,"Gerard nods,"I could pay toll every day for the rest of my life, yes."

Frank kisses Gerard this time, long and deep and Gerard makes these little grunt noises and he puts his hands on Frank's cheeks.

"Will you get off of me now?"

Frank giggles,"Yeah. I'll get off you, but chances are, I'll kiss you again.

"Okay. You can kiss me, like, whenever,"Gerard declares. Frank climbs off of him and Gerard sits up sleepily.

It's just then that the phone rings.

Frank startles a little and he silently apologizes to Gerard before picking up the phone,"Hullo?"

"Frank!"it's Mikey.

"Mikey, hey."

"How was the date? Wait, don't answer that, it was good because he stayed the night with you."

"Um, yeah, it was great. Is your ma mad?"

"Are you kidding?"laughs Mikey,"She's ecstatic. She said she always knew you two would get together."

"Hmph."

"Did you get laid?"

"Fuck you, man, Gerard's your brother."

"Ugh. But you're my best friend. Did you or did you not-"

"I didn't! We didn't! I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

"Okay. Later."

Frank clicks off the phone,"Sorry about that."

"It's fine,"shrugs Gerard,"when does your ma come home?"

"Um,"Frank looks at the clock.

_10:36 pm._

_  
_"We have about an hour and a half,"Frank imforms Gerard, remembering how Linda said she'd be back at noon.

"Okay."

"What are we going to do for an hour and a half?"

"I think I have an idea."

And, what do they do for the next hour and a half?

They play Dungeons and Dragons together and they end up kissing a lot.

And it's fantastic.


End file.
